Half-Off-Pigs-In-A-Blanket-Every-Thursday (Double EP)
Half-Off-Pigs-In-A-Blanket-Every-Thursday ''is a double EP by Mapleview Lounge released December 8, 2014 on Friendly Puppy Music. History Mr. Sharp wrote many of the songs in early to mid 2014, with the exception of "Sing Joyously," which was written when he was fifteen. A majority of the work was done in summer of 2014 at The Studio with additional mixing at the Mr. Bjorndal residence. The songs appearing on this EP are the first of approximately 40 recorded over the summer. They were chosen for the EP based on how much was completed along with how the songs sounded next to each other. Release The digital version was released using Distrokid, an online distribution solution targeted at individual artists and small labels. The floppy disk release was limited to six copies each with two floppy disks with different album art for each disk. The bonus content on each set of floppy disks is different making every single release slightly different. Marketing Very little marketing was done as none of the co-founders wanted to spend money on ads. Mr. Bjorndal spent around twenty dollars to boost a post on Facebook which yielded little return. The artist promo bio reads as follows. "Front-man and classically trained apathetic, Mr. Sharp frantically wrote the bulk of these songs in the time leading up to his 18th birthday. The EP captures many emotions of how he and the band members feel about love, growing up, and being painfully aware of who they are. Using humor and pop-inspired melodies, Mapleview Lounge disregards all that is glum and sees the world through an apprehensive lens before removing the lens because it has too much glare on it. Are these true emotions or are they emulations?" Originally titled "1/2 Off Pigs In A Blanket Every Day From 4 - 6 At The Mapleview Lounge," the title was shortened to accommodate the fast paced world we live in. The name Mapleview Lounge was inspired by the Mapleview Lounge & Bottle Shop located in Mapleview, Minnesota. Unfortunately, the name of the double EP is not related to any specials they have there. W. A. Bjorndal and Mr. Bjorndal also co-produced a 1990s nostalgia video as part of a viral marketing campaign, but as of this time it has just over 100 views. Personnel *Mr. Sharp - Vocals, Guitar, Writing *Mr. Bjorndal - Bass, Guitar, Vocals, Production *W. A. Bjorndal - Drums, Vocals *Gary Meyer - Production (Bonus Tracks) Track List ''Digital # "Big Shoes To Fill" (0:55) # "Fuck It I Love You" (1:32) # "Funnel Of Love" (2:24) # "Gonads" (1:53) # "That'll Do Charlene" (2:41) # "August 16th" (2:51) # "Songs For Tara" (2:06) # "Medal" (3:51) Bonus tracks # "Sing Joyously" (0:39) # "The Chain Rule" (0:46) Floppy Disk Disk 1 # "Big Shoes To Fill" (0:55) # "Fuck It I Love You" (1:32) # "Funnel Of Love" (2:24) # "Gonads" (1:53) Disk 2 # "That'll Do Charlene" (2:41) # "August 16th" (2:51) # "Songs for Tara" (2:06) # "Medal" (3:51) Reception HOPIABET has received generally positive reviews. One Amazon.com reviewer named, "Peter Bjorndal" called it a must-buy modern classic. As of this time, there have been no other reviews published.